


Freezer Burn

by eerian_sadow



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The heat is out on the Lost Light. Some bots are trying to make the best of it.





	Freezer Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarushin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarushin/gifts).



The heat had gone out earlier in the day. All the heat, ship wide, and no one could figure out why. Faulty wiring, Brainstorm said. The quantum engines mucking up (and who even used that term, really?) the ship’s vital systems, Perceptor said. Anyone else with even a tiny bit of experience had looked at the heating system and just shrugged.

Ultra Magnus had ordered them to the nearest port of call, a space station that was reported to be Cybertronian friendly and able to do repairs on a ship the size of the Lost Light. Neither Rodimus nor Drift had argued, even a little. The station was more than a full day away, though, and they were bleeding heat off into space the way ice melted away in a desert.

It had been five hours, give or take, and his quarters were _freezing_. And his quarters didn’t really get cold, even when the climate control was set for maximum cooling.

“This is stupid.” He climbed out of his berth, thermal blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and started walking to the door. “If I’m going to freeze to death, I’m at least going to do it with friends.”

Quickly, he walked down the hall and tried to ignore the creaking of metal that said parts of the ship that were normally warm were cooling down and weren’t happy about it. Rodimus wasn’t particularly happy about it either, but if he started worrying about the walls warping or the floor buckling, then he wouldn’t get to Drift’s quarters anytime soon.

“Rodimus!” Drift smiled when he finally reached the other mech’s door, the white mech standing outside it and holding a pile of blankets. “Are you well?”

“I’m freezing, and I was hoping maybe your quarters would be a little warmer since they’re further inside the ship.”

“Only a few degrees,” Drift opened the door and beckoned his friend inside. “But I’ve got more than one blanket, and we can snuggle up with Ratchet until he has to go on shift.”

“That…” He hadn’t expected the medic, but he could see Ratchet wrapped in a thick blanket and settled next to a tiny portable heater. “Sounds really nice, actually. As long as he doesn’t mind me being here.”

“You’re warmer than this relic that Drift has been dragging around since before he was a Wrecker,” Ratchet replied. “Bring the blankets and both of you get over here before my joints seize up.”

“Okay!” Rodimus grinned, grabbed Drift’s hand and dragged his friend to the cushions where Ratchet was sitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
